My Reason
by GilliganKane
Summary: Don't marry him. Brooke said a little more firmly. Haley was speechless. After a moment, she spoke. Give me a reason not to.


**Bold **equals start of new little segment. I couldn't figure out how to get lines in there.

**When Brooke and Haley **started living together, Brooke tried to deny the feelings she had. It wasn't right. In Haley's heart she was with Whats-His-Face Scott and Brooke couldn't do that to them, to Haley. So she buried it all. Just like Peyton tried to do when she felt something for Lucas. She should have learned from that whole fiasco. All it did was get people hurt.

Brooke rememebered the first time she felt anything for her. It was right after they started living together. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, exhausted and bored. They popped in a movie, one that they had seen tons of times before. Brooke didn't really much attention to it and was more focused on Haley. She was crying silenty, half of her face hidden behind her hair and the blanket she had wrapped around her. She was missing him.

For the second time in her life, Brooke's heart broke.

The taller girl reached over to and Haley didn't fight. Brooke scooted even more to the shorter girl until Haley leaned her head on Brooke's readily available shoulder. She cried so long and so hard that Brooke thought she was going to break. They fell asleep like that, Brooke's arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder and her head buried in the crook of Brooke's neck.

When they woke up in the morning, Haley acted like it never happened and just handed Brooke a coffee. The brunette didn't say anything, just took it and smiled. Then they went about our normal rountines.

Time moved on and they got closer. They talked about everything and everyone. They became best friends and Brooke started to notice the little things: The way Haley smiled, how she brushed her hair, her determintation she put into things she loved, the way she'd make the worst coffee, and everything else she did. They would sit up for hours and talk, just sitting close to each other, not wanting to let go of the warmth.

The night she told me about the proposal, Brooke's heart broke, for the third time.

Haley was so excited when she came home the following morning. She was even to excited to see the bags under Brooke's eyes. Usually, she could tell when Brooke didn't sleep. But that morning, she didn't see it. Haley just rushed into the apartment and jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store. Brooke put on her happy face and waited for her to explain.

"Slow down there tiger. What's going on?" Brooke put her hands on Haley's shoulders and pushed away the shivers she got when she did. Haley calmed down, but wouldn't stop smiling. Brooke had to smile, genuinly, at that.

"Nathan asked me to marry him!"

Brooke was pretty sure that her parents in California could hear the cracking of her heart.

**"So if you want **to go shopping, and buy a new wedding, why don't you go to slut barn." Brooke yelled in her face, grabbing her purse and jacket. "I'm sure they're having a sale."

Haley stood up too. "Oh, well you would know. Wouldn't you?" Brooke have her a disgusted look and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. The taller brunette stood on the step for a minute, her chest heaving in anger. She felt...she could even describe it.

But as sudden as the anger came, it was gone. It was replaced with...lust? Desire? She didn't get it. But against her instincts, she wretched the door open and saw Haley standing right in her path, her chest rising and falling just like hers was. But unlike Brooke, Haley's eyes were filled with anger.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was low, dangerous, threateningly low. Brooke didn't know what to say. She was drawn to Haley's eyes, the way thye were glinting in the light.

"Did you come to call me more names, huh? Did slut not cover enough? What about whore, bitch? I could go on all day!" Haley threw her arms up on the air. Then she looked at Brooke. The taller girl didn't realize she was looking for an answer.

"Huh?" Was all Brooke could say. Haley laughed bitterly.

"I asked." She took a step towards Brooke, who steped back. "If you had." Another step forward, another step back. "A godamn reason." Now Brooke was up agianst the door. "Why you're here!" Haley was inches from her.

Brooke still didn't say anything. "Whatever." Haley turned to go and Brooke finally came back to earth She grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her back to face her. The two stared at each other before Brooke made the first move, pushing herself up agianst Haley.

"Broo..." Haley tried to speak when Brooke's lips finally left hers, but in an instant, her mouth was covered once again. Haley didn't respond, just stood there, not sure what to do. Brooke realized she wasn't responding and stopped. By this time, Haley's back was on the fridge.

"I'm..." Brooke didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand what she had just done. "Haley." Her voice was tiny and she refused to look at the other girl. Haley just stood there, a hand covering her swollen lips. They were both silent.

Brooke broke the silence 5 minutes later, looking up and seeing Haley just staring into space. "Haley." But Haley didn't respond.

Brooke was never the quick one. Sure, she was witty and smart enough. But sometimes, she just didn't think things through. So, she did all she could think of. She kissed Haley again. Brooke's hands wrapped themselves in Haley's hair.

This time, Haley responded. Her hands found Brooke's hips and they fooled with the hem of her shirt. They pushed each other backwards until they managed to get to thier room. Haley went down first, Brooke on top of her. First to go was Brooke's shirt and Haley's was going next as Brooke's hands made thier way down Haley's side and her mouth attached themselves to the shorter girl's collar bone. Halfway through her actions however, with Haley's shirt up around her chest, a voice sounded through the house.

"Hales?" It was Nathan. Haley quickly pulled her shirt down as the footsteps approached thier room. She shoved Brooke towards the closet and the taller girl did everything but fall over as Haley stuffed her in there.

"Yeah Nathan?" Haley's voice was sugar sweet and it made Brooke want to gag. But Brooke sat in the darkness in complete silence and listened to the two of them talk about the upcoming wedding. She waited until she heard Haley tell Nathan that she loved him and she'd see him tomorrow.

She came out of the closet and stood, now clothed, in front of Haley. Neither girl said a word. Again, Brooke broke the silence.

"Don't marry him." She said quietly. Haley's head snapped up.

"What?" Her hazel eyes were opened wide.

"Don't marry him." Brooke said a little more firmly. Haley was speechless.

After a moment, she spoke. "Give me a reason not to." She demanded. Brooke said nothing. She stared at Haley, trying to see if she was kidding. She wasn't.

Brooke never answered her. She stared at Haley for about 10 minutes before grabbing her wedding attire out of the closet, her cell phone, her make-up and her jacket. She didn't say a wod as she walked out the door. Haley just stood still.

**It was the day **of the wedding. Brooke paced in the front of the place where the priest was.

"Hey Preist-man?" she asked. He looked shocked, but answered her.

"Yes Miss. Davis?"

"What time is this thing supposed to start?" The preist checked his watch.

"10 minutes." Brooke nodded and Peyton shot her a look that said "Calm down." But there was no calming down. Last night, she had spent the night at Peyton's thinking about what her reason could be. She knew it now, and she only hoped she wasn't to late.

Then Haley appeared at the end of the aisle and Brooke's heart skipped a beat. Haley was gorgeous. And her smile...was not meant for Brooke. It was meant for Nathan.

Haley kept her eyes on Nathan, trying to not look at Brooke. When she finally reached Nathan, she glanced at Brooke and thought her heart was going to break. Brooke looked horrible. But Haley could do nothing except hand Brooke her flowers. She was surprised when Brooke pressed a piece of paper into her hand. Haley hid the shock and faced Nathan, who looked at her wierdly. He had seen the whole thing, and he nodded to Haley, silently allowing Haley to look at it.

With shaking hands, Haley unfolded the piece of lined paper. In Brooke's crisp handwriting, in the center of the page, was a simple sentence:

My reason: I Love You

Haley quickly looked back at Brooke, but she wasn't there. Peyton shrugged and pointed slightly at the end of the aisle. Brooke was standing there, her hair undone, her shoes gone. Haley fell in love.

"I'm sorry Nathan." She whispered in his ear. He pulled back, his face full of shock. Haley kept looking between Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan finally found his voice. "But...your reason?" He managed to squeeze out.

Haley smiled as she backed away from the wedding party. "My reason?"

She looked at Brooke and smiled even more. "I love her."


End file.
